Tea Trouble
by zeropointchoirgirl
Summary: Uh oh.....Genkai doesn't have any tea! NO! This means trouble for the Reiki Tantei! The only thing they can't beat are angry women, and if you want angry women, Genkai's your girl! Who will survive Genkai's wrath? Will they get her tea in time? PLEASE R
1. Pyscho Woman

Chapter 1: Psyhco Woman

Note from K-Chan:

"I am not putting much detail in this, so if you ask that, u will know cause I don't have much time to write this. Also, this is just stupid me with one of my outragous ideas..."

The sun came up and the moutains had a cool breeze to them. Yusuke and Botan walked up to Genkai's Temple,  
and she walked inside to see if Genkai was up, while Yusuke was watering her flowers.

"Dammit, why the hell does that old hag keep flowers for? There just a waste of time!"

Yusuke continued to water them and grumbled. He sure woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning...

Inside Genkai's Temple

Botan walks through the kitchen and looks through the hall, checking to see if she was in there. She then went towards her room, and sees her door open, and Genkai sitting in the middle of the floor.

Botan slowly walks in and says, "Hey, why aren't you having breakfast and drinking tea like usual?"

Genkai's head perks up and she begins to growl.

"Tea...I DON'T HAVE ANY FUCKING TEA!" Genkai yells in Botans ear and Genkai starts to steam up and a vein appears on her forhead.

"Calm down, how long have you went without your tea!"

"THE WHOLE TIME YOU GUYS LEFT, YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE ME A CHANCE TO ASK YOU TO GET SOME!"

"That's a whole week!"

Genkai begins to get very aggravated and appears to be getting angrier. Botan steps back and Genkai moves foward while getting up. Botan screams and shuts the door in Genkai's face, and she runs outside. Then, Genkai ran out the door and screamed,

"I WILL TURN YOU ALL INTO FISH! GIVE ME TEA OR I WILL KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS!"

Botan then runs into Yusuke who is just putting away the flower waterer.

"What the fuck? Botan, what is it!"

Botan pants and looks behind her frightened.

"GENKAI DOESN'T HAVE ANY TEA!"

Yusuke's eyes widen and he let out a quick scream.

"HOW LONG HAS SHE NOT HAVE TEA?"

"THE WHOLE TIME WE WERE GONE!"

"WHAT? KUWABARA WAS SUPPOSED TO SUPPLY HER WITH TEA UNTIL WE GOT BACK!"

"But Kuwabara wasn't even--AHH! RUUUUUNNN!"

Yusuke and Botan took off running and Genkai caught up to them and she knocked Yusuke off his feet.

"YUSUKE!"

"RUN BOTAN, RUN AND TELL THE OTH---ERRRRSSSSSS!"

Genkai uses Rei Gan and Yusuke was knocked out cold. Then Genkai started hitting Yusuke on the head and in the stomach area while Botan made her escape.

What will happen to Yusuke? Will Botan make it to her Boyfriend Kurama's in time to tell the others? Is Genkai becoming a pyscho rabid grandma? Or is she just caffiene-less and it is taking effect on her after so long? Where was Kuwabara when the tantei needed him most! Will Yusuke ever forgive Kuwabara! Find out next time when I get back from my moms! PLEASE R&R AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! OR NO UPDATES! I WANT AT LEAST 5 Reviews! 


	2. Panic: NO MONEY!

Chapter 2: Panic: NO MONEY?

Note from K-Chan:

"Ok, this chapter might be a bit confusing to some...please R&R for more updates!"

Botan ran up the street, slipping a few times, but alas making it to Kurama's apartment. She barged in the door and fan mail came spewing out of the intrance, fan mail for Kurama from both boys and girls. It toppled her and pulverised her and nearly knocked her out. Kurama and Hiei come down the stairs with dumbfounded looks on their faces, at the sight of the mail and the crushed Botan.

Kurama's mom walks by carrying laundry and saying, "Kurama, you have a few letters!" She continues on her way through the hallway.

Kurama lowers his head and mumbles, "Thanks for telling mom..." Kurama then sighs.

Hiei walked over a kicked his foot at Botan's head. "If she' dead, I have dibs on her breasts."

Kurama was freaked out, and he ran and helped the angry Botan up, with a firey red face from what Hiei did and said. Botan growled. "How dare you talk about me like that! Especially with my Kurama-poo here!" she snapped and said sexy.

Hiei raised his eyebrow and looked at Kurama. "Eh...KURAMA-POO?" he said confusingly.

Kurama embarrasly giggled, "Ahehehe...yea, she calls me that, right Sugar-Buger?"

Hiei looked at him with a disgusted look. "What...the fuck did you call her, SUGAR-BUGER!"

Bontan jumped out and said, "OKAY, ENOUGH! The only reason I came here was because Genkai has gone El-Loco! In case you don't know Spanish, it means she went pyscho! SHE HAS NO TEA WHAT-SO-EVER!" Botan started screaming and biting her fingernails.

Kurama held her close to his side and said, "Please calm down Botan! We'll just by more tea for her, and she won't have to kill us"  
Kurama lowly laughed when he realized he spent all his money on condoms and school supplies. "Uh oh...This is not good..." Kurama held Botan even closer to his side.

Botan looked up and asked, "What do you mean by "Uh oh"! What is it!" Botan bit her lip.

Kurama started out with a scratchy voice, "Uh...well, you see, I don't have enough money to supply Genkai Ni-Chan with tea. I spent most of my money on condoms and school supplies..." Kurama lowered his head.

Hiei and Botan both yelled, "YOU DID WHAT!"

Hiei turned to the mail and cleared the letters out of the way with the wind of his sword, cutting many letters in half. As he cleared the way, Hiei looked out the eye peice of the door and saw Kuwabara at the door. "Well well well, look at who has come, dead meat." Hiei glared at the doorway. Hiei opens the door and to his suprise, he was beaten up, blood poured all over his body, he had cuts and scrapes on his face, and he looked as if he was tortured by Hiei himself. "Wow, someone did my job before hand." was all Hiei said when Kuwabara fell to the floor in front of Hiei's feet.

Kuwabara weakly stated, "Hurry, get me in before she comes for the rest of you..." and then Kuwabara fainted.

Hiei and Kurama helped pick him up, and Botan locked the doors and sealed everything off, to where the only way you can get in is if someone blew in the walls. Hiei and Kurama took him on up to Kurama's room. Botan followed behind.

What will happen to Kuwabara? Will he live? Can Genkai find the Tantei? What happens when Yusuke makes it back to Kurama's apartment?  
IS HIEI JEALOUS OF KURAMA AND BOTAN! Will they find a way to get enough money! PLEASE R&R AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! OR NO UPDATES! I WANT AT LEAST 5 Reviews! 


	3. Behavioral Disorder, Thus the Term BD

Chapter 3: Behavioral Disorder, Thus the Term of BD...

Note from K-Chan:

"As the title says...our hero's and Genkai need to work on there temper..."

Kurama and Hiei sat Kuwabara's unconscious body down on Kurama king sized bed. Botan Locked Kurama's door too.

Hiei looked in curiosity when she did that. "Um, Botan? Genkai can just blow the doors down and walls. What's the use doing this?  
Hiei had a smug look on his face when he said, "Or are you gonna kick me out and use those condoms Kurama bought and fuck each other? It doesn't matter to me, if Genkai comes in and Kurama is on top of you I am guessing that is how you'll die, pretty sight, no? That would be a good laugh." Hiei seemed to chuckle at his perverted wittiness.

Kurama had a serious and angry face on him as he glared at Hiei. "Hiei, if you don't mind shutting up, we have a bit of a crisis here, and we could use your help." Kurama put his hands in is pockets.

Hiei looked at him and chuckled. "So Kurama, why did you buy so many condoms for?" Hiei's expression then got serious.

Kurama didn't say anything. He just blushed and looked at Botan, and she looked at him blushing. The two lovers turned crimson red.

Hiei looked at them and sighed. "I shouldn't have even asked..." Hiei sighed again and a sweatdrop rolled down his face.

Genkai ran up streets knocking down trash cans and rocks pivoting as her feet ran nimbly on the rocky pavement. Her eyes where firey red and she looked as though she had no sleep in days. She then jumpd on houses roofs and skyrocked across the roofs onto three houses away, boy, she's fast! She then came upon Yusuke's house, and she barraged the place, but no one was home, so she decided to bust up alot of stuff and break things. Then she left off to Kurama's.  
+

Yusuke walked up to Kurama's door, seeing that it was locked, he went around back limping and gasping for air. Yusuke was so beat up, he was close to nudeNO, Genkai didn't rape him...looks at my friends while typing thisYusuke feel down her temple stairs and she kicked him into the trees and that is the reasonHe was not suprised that someone left the backdoor open. He walked inside, determined to beat the shit out of Kuwabara.  
Yusuke limped up the stairs, and took a left to Kurama's room, the bigest bedroom in the house. Yusuke reached the door, and he pounded on it and it shocked the gang inside. "God dammit, open up! If I get the shit beat out of me again, I am going to kick all of your fucking asses!" Yusuke hissed.

Botan let out a deep sigh and she still looked worried. "Uh oh...it's Yusuke...where all dead now..." Botan let out a "eep" when Hiei pushed her out of the way and unlock the door for Yusuke.

Yusuke tumbled inside and he grabed his bleeding arm. He looked at the unconscious Kuwabara and growled at him and gave him a angry look. He clutched his fists together and he started shaking from anger. "KUWABARA!" Yusuke tried to jump on Kuwabara but Kurama knocked him out of the way. Yusuke kicked Kurama in his ribs, and Kurama grabed his chest and started moaning, and he toppled to the floor. Yusuke then fell to the floor too, and he landed in front of Hiei's feet.

Hiei looked down at Kurama and shook his head. Then, he glared at Yusuke at his feet, and snickered. "Hn. What a waste of energy, you should have known Kurama would have envaded you,  
Yusuke, but you just so dimwited. Kurama is a little over-protective and overly cautious. He thinks he needs to correct everyone as well. " Hiei just grinned. All of a sudden he's grin turned into a frown, and he looked back at Botan.

Botan had her hands on her hips, and she was mad. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY "OVERLY CATIOUS AND OVER-PROTECTIVE AND CORRECTIVE? How dare you, you three-eyed, two feet tall, wacko-sipked hair little midget!  
DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT BY KURAMA-SAN LIKE THAT, GOT IT, PUNK?" She hissed and snapped. SHe just growled at the mocking Hiei.

Hiei chuckled. "Don't make me laugh! You think you can do anything about it!" Hiei snapped. He looked at the evil smile off of Botan's furious face. Botan then laughed sadistically as she approached Hiei with her evil face, hands out first, and aiming towards his neck. Hiei screamed at Botan's rage and girl power. Then everything went black to Hiei.

Will Kuwabara heal? Will he live? When will Genkai find the tantei? What will happen if Yusuke wakes up?  
ARE HIEI AND KURAMA HAVING FRIENDSHIP PROBLEMS! Did Botan kill Hiei, or did she bitch slap him or something! PLEASE R&R AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! OR NO UPDATES! I WANT AT LEAST 5 Reviews! 


	4. Two Idiots Make A Hiei Go Pyscho

Chapter 4: Two Idiots Make a Hiei Go Pyscho...Oo...

Note from K-Chan:

"Sorry for not updating in such a LONG time, but I was busy...sorry!; This chappie...is gonna be stupidly funny...:P"

Botan blowed her hand and looked at the guys on the floor. She then bent down a lifted Kurama, and leaned him on her shoulder. She sat him down on the bed.

Botan sat down beside him and rubbed Kurama's head. She turned to look at Hiei, and stuck her tongue out at him. She had Bitch slapped him hard, and it knocked him out cold.

All of a sudden, Yusuke's arms twitched, and his legs moved. Botan gasped and her eyes were wider than an owls. She stood up and dropped to the floor, helping Yusuke get up.

He groaned and looked up at Botan, clenching his teeth together. "DAMMIT! KURAMA YOU MOTHER FUCKER! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU STUPID FOX! GODDAMN ASS HOLE!"

Botan gasped madly. She didn't say anything though, she just dropped Yusuke and walked out of the room. She slammed the door behind her.

Yusuke huffed and he turned his head away, and stood up, staggering. As soon as he was up, he feel back down on the bed, near Kurama. He ached in pain, as he relived what Genkai did too him. His whole body started trembling in fear, he never feared Genkai more than he did when she was trying to kill him, and almost succeded. He realized then something had stopped her from killing him. Maybe Genkai really REALLY tried her hardest from what saneness she had left to hold back. Yusuke knew he HAD to get her tea, that's the only thing to calm her down. He had wondered though-maybe it wasn't the need for tea that made her pyscho, but something else was maybe involved. He then stopped trembling and sat up.

Yusuke heard moaning, with very low, mumbling. He looked down too Hiei, where he was moving his body in a rythm of some sort. Hiei was dreaming, apparently, he fell to sleep...

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...Kurama...Ahhhhhh...yes, that's it...ummmm...ohhh yea..."

Yusuke gaged. "Ahh dude, that is NOT right...eww...sick..." He acted like he was barfing.

"Ummm...yes...that's iiiiittttt...OOOOOHHHHHH...Ahhhhhh...ummm...Kurama..."

Yusuke then held his mouth and his face turned green, and he fell back unconcious from Hiei's horrid dream of fucking Kurama. Hiei continued his yaoi dream.

Genkai ran up a sidewalk, 3 blocks from Kurama's house, seeming to get faster every second. She was going around 50 MPH.

There was a street fight up ahead between a fairly tall muscular african man and a bulkier, much more feirce european man, they were sparring. The two knocked feirce punches at eachother and knocked the living snot out of eachother. There was a crowd gathering around the two figthers, and Genkai running right in the middle of it.

She seemed interested in it, seeing she likes fighting, especially between two people she can knock the shit out of. The crowd then grew silent, seeing she had been running faster than any regular human-being, some reconized the great pyshic, some were pondering on whether she was a youkai or something more. The two sparrers looked at the aged woman with anger burning in their eyes.

"HEY! What the fuck do you think your doing, old woman? This is our fight, not yours, and besides, aren't you a little to old to be picking a fight with two great brawers of Sarayashiki! Go back home to your soaps' and your knitting!"

"HAI! We don't wanna drag your ass home, now be a good senior citizen and scram!"

Genkai couldn't stop shaking from the eagerness of figthing, her eyes filled with the malice of a murder, and her smile on her face was enough to scare the coldest person. She laughed lowly and her eyes narrowed at the two fighters, a small woman and two huge men seemed to obviously give off that the men would win, but to those who know and fear Reikousei Genkai's powers, the men seem like little pimples on the back of an ameboid. Most of the crowd stepped back.

The African man planted his eyes on Genkai's cold glare upon him, and he felt a chill. He wasn't facing any old woman, he was facing the greatest fighter of all times. He nodded, "So, you aren't gonna leave, are you now?"

"This woman is just asking for the shit to be knocked out of her! LET'S GET HER!"

All at once, the men came at Genkai at together, but as soon as they charged, she was gone out of their sight.

The African man said astonishingly, "W-Wh-Where did sh-she go!"

"I dunno man, that little woman's quick and------" He was immediatly struck in the head by Genkai-sama, who kept kicking and punching him everywhere. She used her elbow, and hit him in the neck, and knocked him to the ground, paraylzed and knocked-out cold.

The african man looked in awe at the sight, and he stepped back and started trembling uncontrollably. He was infront of a wooden fence of a garbage dump, and he slowly moved his hands, trying to find the door to the dump. Then she appeared out of no where and started choking him by his neck, and his eyes looked like they were going to pop out. This was no fight anymore. This was serious. Apparently, Genkai's not taking any shit from any "peices of shit."

"HOW ABOUT YOU CALLING ME A "SENIOR CITIZEN" NOW! I WILL SHOW YOU "OLD" YOU PEICE OF SHIT! YOU STUPID FUCK SHIT!" She squeezed the guy's neck then kicked him ferouciously hard in the nuts. He then fell to the ground.

Genkai then left off towards Kurama's. The crowd stood in shock at the scence of a brutall, unordinary fight. But then, Botan and her crossed paths...

Hiei later wakes up, completely aroused by his dream fucking Kurama. He looked down, and his clothes were somehow off of him. He was completely naked. He looked down to his crouch, seeing he was having an erection. He blushed.

"Oh my gawd! I am fucked up!"

He looked over towards Kurama, who happened to be beside him naked. Hiei then realized what had happened. He and Kurama had fucked eachother, but, the problem is, he didn't realize it. He must have been out of it.

Hiei then decided to check on the unconcious Kuwabara. He noticed he wasn't breathing, so he put his hand against his neck, but their was no pulse. Hiei narrowed his eyes, of cource he wouldn't let Kuwabara die before he got a chance to sparr with him. He just sat there in a daze.

What happened to Botan! What's goung on in Yusuke's head! IS GENKAI A MAD KILLER! ARE HIEI AND KURAMA GAY! IS KURAMA CHEATING ON BOTAN! PLEASE R&R AND TELLME WHAT YOU THINK! OR NO UPDATES! I WANT AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS! 


	5. Yusuke Questions Genkai's Behavior

Chapter 5: Yusuke Questions Genkai's Behavior   
Note from K-Chan:

"Urgh...well, honestly, I am not SO sure this is gonna be a very funny chappie, cause I am going to have Yusuke think over what's happened in the subject of the matter. It might contain a little yaoi like the last chapter, and this is my first time writing yaoi. Also...I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story! Thank you so much! I wouldn't have gotten this far without your positive reviews! Honestly...I didn't plan on this being as funny as your taking it, but oh well! I think I am going to try and put some of this kind of humor in my other story I have! I hope you guys will R&R, I would REALLY appreciate it. It will be a VERY long story...;.This has been fun for me as it's been for you. Thanks so much!"

An hour or so went by, and the day was starting to fade. The cool evening air wisped through the streets of the city. Kurama's house was quiet. Hiei had put his clothes back on and was setting by the door, alone. Kurama had woken up to find himself naked, he too didn't realize anything that went on. Kurama was laying on the bed, with no blanket. It was over Kuwabara's deceased body. Kurama and Hiei decided to intice Koenma to bring Kuwabara back to life. Kurama also got the feeling that something terrible has happened to Botan, he just couldn't shake that thought, so he just tried to think otherwise.  
Yusuke still was unconcious, about the third time. He lay on the end of Kurama's enormous king-sized bed. Kurama knew why he was unconcious, so he thought. He then glanced at Hiei.

"Hiei, do you know why Yusuke is incapacitated?" Kurama stared at him, waiting for an answer.

"Not sure myself...it would probably have to do with the reason why we were naked." Hiei didn't know that he was dreaming of fucking Kurama, and that was the cause of Yusuke's unconciousnous. Kurama crossed his arms and stared at the ceiling, while Hiei started staring at the floor. Hiei noticed too, that Kurama wasn't freaked out that they had fucked each other.

A couple of minutes later, Yusuke's arm moved. Hiei and Kurama both turned their heads toward him. Yusuke started to move some more, and his eyes opened. He stood up, facing Hiei, and he looked like he had no sleep. "Woah...I had the weirdest dream, I dreamed that you and Kurama were doing it. That's weird. Why would I dream of something like that?"

Hiei and Kurama exchanged glances. Yusuke believed what happened not long ago was a dream. They acted a little nervous.

"W-What on earth...would give you such a crazy idea like that?" Hiei asked like he didn't know what he was talking about, but he stuttered nervously.

"Yea...what on earth have you been drinking?" Kurama also complied in the manner that he didn't know what he was saying, but he wasn't as nervous.

"I dunno...I need to stop drinking Genkai's tea, it's doing something to my head, like hers..." Yusuke stopped after he said that, he then layed back on the bed, in the position he was in when he was "asleep." 

Genkai was walking down a alley between two huge buildings, carrying Botan's corpse. She was looking for a place to put her body, so she wouldn't have to deal with it. Genkai had killed her.

Genkai came upon a large garbage bin, where she could easily hide her body. She opened it with her mind, and she tossed Botan in it, and shut it. She wiped her hands, and she continued on her way to wherever the hell her messed up mind takes her, more than likely Kurama's this time.

Yusuke closed his eyes, trying to think.

"So...what the hell's going on here? Am I asleep, is this all a dream? I doubt it...but I can't understand, why is Genkai acting like a total pyscho? I mean...I understand her beating up people, but KILLING? Even Genkai can't be THAT mad over TEA! So what is it then? Is she possesed? Is she under some mind control, what is it! I just know something bad is going to happen if she finds us. Hmm...one thing bugs me though, if she killed Kuwabara and I believe Botan, why didn't she just finish ME off! That bugs me, she just quit and ran off. I just don't get it! What's her problem? Maybe she has finally gone mad, I don't know! Somethings up, and I am gonna find out what!"

Yusuke swung himself off the bed, and went towards Kurama's closet, to get a shirt. He found a plain blue shirt, and he put it on, and got some jeans to match.

"Yusuke, are you leaving?" Kurama asked him. "Yea, the sooner I get answers the sooner I figure out what's wrong with Genkai. I think it's more than the lack of tea."

"Whatever. It's your funeral." Hiei just mocked. He didn't care what happened to him anyways.

"Oh, by the way Hiei, if I don't come back, please make sure you send flowers and update everyone on your relationship with Kurama. It would be nice for everyone to know. So, who's gonna wear the dress? Obviously Kurama! Nothing like a gay relationship were one man dresses as the opposite sex! HA HA HA! See ya gay love birds!"

Hiei and Kurama stared shockingly at Yusuke. He must have remembered what happened. And he knew from the way they acted, it was more than just the dream. Yusuke went out the door, he reached the bottom stairs where Shiori and her new husband was leaving to, heading for the mall. Yusuke made his way, taking off to find Genkai and resolve this problem.

BOTAN AND KUWABARA'S DEAD NOW! HIEI AND KURAMA ARE GAY! GENKAI HAS FINALLY PEAKED INTEREST IN YUSUKES THEORIES! Will Yusuke be able to resolve the problem, or will he and the others become apart of Genkai's thread of murder! PLEASE R&R, OR NO UPDATES! 


	6. Mystery Solved!

Yusuke was now half way down the block, several feet from an old construction site. He looked around because he sensed Genkai was near. He was in her territory. He was cautious about approaching once he entered her territory because he remembered what happened when he got kidnapped by Kido. He isn't going through that hell again. It also happened to be Genkai's ruse to greet everyone and inform him about the tunnel. He couldn't imagine what it would be if she wanted to kill him. He shook off the thought when he heard foot steps. He turned towards a pile of sawdust and a crane to see Genkai walking out of the shadows covered in blood. She looked as if she just escaped a mental asylum and slaughtered many people. Her eyes were as wide as they could be, she couldn't even stand up without twitching.

She literally evoked fear into Yusuke's heart. Yusuke started to back up until he tripped over a pipe. "_**AGH!!! DAMN!!!**_" he squalled out in pain. Genkai smirked and approached him hastily. "Hello dimwit," she said quickly while eyeing him down. Yusuke jumped back up and started walking back again as Genkai sped up and was almost in his face. He overcame his fear and he started to question her. "Ok Genkai, what the hell is up with you?! Now I know you can't go psycho over some tea!" Genkai's answer was to rabidly punch him, which she did and he was tossed back into the fence and broke through it onto the street. Yusuke began groaning and held his back. "Alright Genkai, you're starting to **fucking piss me off**!!! Don't make me fight you!" he yelled. Genkai began laughing and disappeared. Yusuke gasped and suddenly Genkai appeared behind him and kicked him yards away into the saw dust. Yusuke gagged and he spit out saw dust and rubbed it out of his eye.

Suddenly, a bright light began to glow, and when he looked up it was too late. Genkai had shot a reigan at him. He was blown back so hard that he crashed through the concrete and right into support beams. He couldn't hardly breathe he got knocked back so far and hard. He started shaking then he coughed up blood. Now he was pissed. He struggled getting back up until he saw a pipe coming right towards him at high speed, and he rolled out of the way, dodging the ferociously fast and deadly pipe. It was official—Genkai has lost her mind. There's no way she's in sane mind to do this crap, he thought. Now he's serious. He wiped the blood from his mouth and he got into attack position as Genkai approached him.

"Alright Genkai, you've gave me no choice but to fight you," Yusuke warned, thinking of what in the hell is going on as he tried to figure it all up. She laughed. She reached into her vest and she pulled out a knife. It was covered in blood. She began walking towards him. Yusuke fell back into the saw dust yet again. Only this time he felt something under him. He began digging in it, and he found Botan's body. He screamed and he uncovered more of the sawdust and found Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama's body as well. They were slaughtered. "_HOW AND WHEN THE HELL DID SHE GET THEM?!_" he asked himself. He faced Genkai, now frightened, that he had no choice but to kill her. He couldn't believe what was going on. It was imperceivable. He was in a very bad dream, a nightmare, although this time it's real. Yusuke started to shake once again as he got into position to charge her.

"_I have to get that knife from her without her stabbing the living hell out of me and killing me like the others_," he thought. He swiftly approached Genkai as fast as he could, yet Genkai was able to get the knife to his neck. He couldn't move or she'll slit his throat. He started shaking and he looked down at her while she was grinning and laughing. "What the hell?" he asked her. She started to laugh so hard that she sounded like the villain in the comics Yusuke reads every week. "**WHAT**?!?" he yelled.

"April Fools…bitch," she said grinning. Yusuke literally had nothing to say. It took him a moment to respond. "**…WHAT…THE…FUCKING…HELL?!?!?!**" Genkai began laughing maniacally again. Botan, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama walked out from an alley way and approached them. Yusuke was literally out of breath. "_**YOU—YOU WERE ALL IN OUT THIS FUCKING HORRIBLE JOKE?! HOW THE—WHAT THE—BUT I THOUGHT YOU—I SAW YOU,**_" he said stuttering and then got interrupted by Kurama. "Well, those were dummies. We weren't in on it until you left and Kuwabara got out of his fake sleep. Everything was a gag to fool you, Yusuke. Nobody was really hurt BUT you," Kurama said bashfully and nervously. He looked at everyone.

"You mean…you all knew?" Yusuke said distraughtly. "Yeah, I knew from the beginning thanks to Lord Koenma," she said enthusiastically. Kuwabara started laughing. "HA HA!!! URAMESHI, WE GOT YOU GOOOD!!! HA HA!!! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE, IT WAS SOMETHING LIKE THIS!!!" Kuwabara mocked Yusuke's facial expression when Genkai said April Fools. Yusuke started twitching and his face turned tomato red. "_**WHY…YOU…ASSHOLES!!! I HATE ALL OF YOU, DAMMIT!!!**_" Genkai turned him around and was laughing.

"**YOU BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELF, DIMWIT!!! I TOLD YOU I'D GET YOU BACK FOR THAT PATHETIC APRIL FOOL'S JOKE YOU PLAYED ON ME LAST YEAR WHILE I WAS TRAINING YOU, REMEMBER?!?! WHEN YOU PUT THAT DILDO IN MY UNDERWEAR DRAWER?!?! **_**REMEMBER?!**_" Genkai yelled in a serious, stern tone of voice.

Yusuke stood there shaking again. "_**OH MY GOD, ARE YOU SERIOUS?! THAT WAS A HARMLESS JOKE, GRANDMA, AND YOU GET ME BACK BY FUCKING TORTURING ME?! YOU ABOUT FUCKING KILLED ME!!!**_" he exclaimed in rage. Genkai smiled. "Well, that's the way I am, although I really wanted tea so I decided to take advantage of the moment. Botan came days before and gave me tea. So basically, everyone is a good actor including myself," she said with her fore fingers on her cheeks, then she winked. Yusuke blushed and he started chasing her.

"**GRANDMA, GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OVER HERE AND LET ME KICK IT YOU ASSWIPE!!! YOU ARE A CRAZY, SADISTIC BITCH!!!**" They all stared at them running around. Hiei grunted. "Well, this has been fun. Why did we have to get naked again?" he asked Kurama. Kurama sighed. "I guess because she liked the idea, I suppose," he responded. Kuwabara rolled his eyes. "Never knew Genkai was such a pervert," he mused. Botan giggled, "Likewise. This has been quite a fun experience!" Everyone nodded in agreement as they watched the two friends fight each other.

_Aiight, finally Tea Trouble ends. I'm sorry for the people that's been waiting a YEAR for me to finish this. I hope this resolves things. I've grown up alot of the past year so my writing has gotten better. I may go back and edit everything one day, but for now I want to finish Genkai's Diary. If you love this story, you'll love Genkai's Diary. _:) I would like reviews. Thank you everyone whose reviewed!


End file.
